Breakfast Club Supernatural Style
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: Four kids from opposite walks of life come together unwillingly on a saturday and find out there's more to each other than meets the eye- Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! So yeah I was told that if I didn't write this there would be, and I quote, 'Fangirl devistation'. can't have that. Now be forwarned I have a day at most of internet usage left. I do not know when I will have usage again. **

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Swearing, sexual situations (Maybe actual sex later? IDK still undecided), Boy/Boy slash yaoi whatever you want to call it, and me taking a classic movie and doing this to it.**

**Summery: Four kids from opposite walks of life come together unwillingly on a saturday and find out there's more to each other than meets the eye.**

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel**

**Disclaimer: I own a few seaons of Supernatural, Several Misha Collins posters/memorbilia, and a T-shirt. Does that constitue azs owning Supernatural? No? Well damn it all! I also do not own the Breakfast club, I did however want to marry either Brian or Bender when I was little.**

**So if you havn't seen the breakfast club no big deal (but you obviously you have been deprived) it's not gonna be word for word like the movie but close.**

**So without furthur ado: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"...and these children that you spit on,<strong>_

_**as they try to change their worlds are**_

_**immune to your consultations. They're**_

_**quite aware of what they're going through...**_

_**- David Bowie"**_

* * *

><p><em>Saturday...Stember 18, 2008. Kripke Highschool, <em>

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_Dear Mr. Crowley...We accept_

_the fact that we had to sacrifice a_

_whole Saturday in detention for_

_whatever it was that we did wrong._

_What we did **WAS** wrong. But we think_

_you're crazy to make us write this_

_essay telling you who we think we_

_are, what do you care? You see us_

_as you want to see us...in the_

_simplest terms and the most_

_convenient definitions. You see us_

_as a brain, an athlete, a basket_

_case, a princess and a criminal._

_Correct? That's the way we saw each_

_other at seven o'clock this morning._

_We were brainwashed._

* * *

><p>"I can not believe you couldn't get me out of this" Bela Talbot said "I mean honestly Detention on a Saturday, I'm not some sort of Delinquient father." she said sweeping her blond hair behind her shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry sweetheart" the man said "I'll make it up to you. Skipping school to go shopping doesn't make you a delinquent."

Bella rolled her eyes before stepping out of the car.

.

.

Castiel Novak sat in the front seat, his head down, as his mother glared at him. "Is this the first or the last time we do this?"

"Last." Castiel said, his head down, voice low.

"It had better be." Amelia Novak said firmly. She looked at her son and sighed "Well, get in there and use the time you have to your advantage," she said in a softer voice.

"We're not supposed to study mother." Castiel said, finally looking up. "We're just supposed to sit there and do nothing."

"Well you best find a way to study young man." His mother said the warmness gone.

"Yeah!" Castiels little sister, Claire, piped up from the back seat. Castiel looked at his sister with eyes that clearly said _'shut up'. _Claire just stuck her tounge out at him.

"Well go on we don't have all day." Amelia said.

Castiel nodded before getting out of the car "Goodbye mother" he said "I-" the car drove off "Love you."

.

.

Sam Singer sat in the car, he and his father sitting in silence. His father cleared his throaght. "Listen I know I was hard on you when I heard about this" Sam snorted, his father glared and Sam shut up. "But I understand. When I was your age I screwed around. That's what guys do, they screw around. Except you took it too far sport."

"Yeah I know alright. Mom gave me the lecture already." Sam said pulling his letterman jacket around him tighter like a deffense mechenism.

"Listen boy, you keep bein' an idgit and you can forget a scholarship! You think a colleges are just handing them out to disipline cases?"

"No sir."

"That's right. Now get in there."

.

.

Dean Winchester cut across the football feild, lighting a ciggaret heading to the school. A car began pulling into the school's drop off zone but he doesn't bother to hurry up. The car comes to a halt in front of him honking loundly. He flips whoever is in the car off before preceeding into the school for yet another Saturday.

.

.

Gabriel Lokster laughs when they almost run over the boy. Grabbing his bulky book bag filled with his enitre life and everything he would ever need he stumbles out of the car, his too baggy black sweater getting caught in the door. he sighs and yanks it out, not caring when it rips slightly. Then not bothering to say goodbye to his mother and vice versa he headed into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is the beggining I hope it didn't completly suck. I feel almost bad about making the 'parents' (Bobby, Amelia/Jimmy, John) Such sucky parents. But lets face it in the movie they all have incredibly shitty parents so I couldn't not do that.**

**I feel really weird doing this because I haven't ever done a story where the Winchesters wern't brothers and I rarely make Cas and Gabe not related**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Also any suggestions for a better tittle would be welcomed :D.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know it's been... well forever really and for that I apologize. You see I've had no acess to internet besides my cell phone in I don't know how long. Because of the ridiculously long wait I'm posting two chapters today. Anyway I'm sorry about the long wait and hope those of you that are still reading think this is worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>Bela struted into the rather large library and plopped her self down at the first of six tables. She set her purse up on the table and took out her compact and began to touch up her makeup only glancing up when she heard someone else enter the room.<p>

Castiel quietly walked in and took a seat at the table behind Bela, placing his bookbag gently beside his chair and removing his trenchcoat and hanging it over the back of his chair before sitting, looking down at his hands nervously.

Sam walked in and looked around. He recgonized Bela from various parties and socail events and gave her a slight nodd, taking a seat at the table across from her,

Dean strolled in like he owned the place, stopping at the checkout desk, picking up a knick knack that looked like an apple with a worm peeking out. Dean looked at it a minute, shrugged, and pocketed it. He looked at the room to see someone sitting in his usual spot. He took a second to look at the guy who seemed fascinated with his hands. The guy was not bad to look at,what with his lithe figure, his hands, which were something Dean himself could be easily distracted by, soft looking with long fingers and messy black hair sticking up in all directions making it look like he just had one of the best fucks of his life. Dean shrugged to himself, he could deffinitly sit next to worse, had in fact. But still, it was _his _seat, the kid was gonna have to move. He walked to his table "Hey, That's my seat." The boy looked up when he spoke a deer in head lights look on his face. If Dean had thought the view from before was good it was nothing compared to the close up. The boys eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen, and his lips were full and kissable_.__** Damn **_fuckable didn't even cover this guy, maybe today wouldn't be a waste after all. Dean flashed the guy a bright smile and a flirtasious wink as he considered possibly giving up his seat for a day and just sitting next to the other boy. The guy however didn't make him choose as he blushed and grabbed fumbled for his bag and coat and dashed for the table across from him. Dean chuckled, oh he was _fun._

Gabriel walked in and walked all around the library, in between every table, up the stairs to the second level, in between every shelve up _there_ and down again before taking the seat behind Castiel and taking out a sketchpad.

Everyone just looked at him, Bela stiffling giggles, Dean looking amused, Sam looked curious more than anything else, and Castiel.. well he'd gone back to staring at his hands.

"Well well well" came a voice and everyone turned to see the most dispised teacher in the entire school. Rodric Crowley, he hated kids so much that you had to wonder why he was a teacher, and he was so bad at it you had wonder how he got the job at all (Rumour had it he blackmailed the interviewer). "What a surprise you all managed to show up on time," he glanced at Dean "Even _you_ Winchester."

"You know how I treasure these specail moments we have." Dean said a smirk as he put his feet up on the chair next to him "They just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

Crowley opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Bela raised her hand "Excuse me sir, I think theres been some kind of mistake-"

"It is now seven-oh-six," Crowley said loudly drowning out Bela "You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about the errors of your ways and how you won't end up here again so I don't have to see your bloody faces more than I need to." Bela opened her mouth again "And no amount of smooth talking or bargining is going to get you out of it Ms. Talbot." Bela sunk in her chair and pouted, "You will not talk, you will not move from these seats," he stopped right in front of Dean "And you" he said pulling the chair out from beneath his feet "can not bloody well sleep!" Dean glared before shrugging and putting his feet on the table. Crowley glared at the smug grin he recieved from the student. "All right you bloody deliquents we're going to try something diffrent today. We, and by we I of course mean you, are going to write an eassay, describing to me who you think you are. Said essay will be no less than a thousand words."

"This a test?" Dean asked as Crowley began handing out paper to everyone.

"And when I say essay," Crowley continued, ignoring Dean "I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand sodding times." He held the paper out to Dean "Are we _clear _Winchester?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Crystal"

"Excellent. Now my office," he said pointing to the door "Is right across the hall any kind of anything is ill-advised," Crowley said "Any questions?"

"Yeah I got a question" Dean said raising his hand "What exactly did you sell your soul _for?_"

"You'll get your answer next Saturday Winchester, I'd advise you all to not screw with me... you won't fancy the results." He said and swiftly exited the room.

"That man..." Dean said glaring at the door "Is from the fuckin depths of hell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go chapter two. I really hope it was worth the wait. and I looked it up and Crowleys first name when he was human was Rodric, if I'm wrong or have bad information please tell me.**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So like I said two chapters in one day, hope it makes up for the delay. Personaly I'm a little in love with this chapter. And if you don't know the song Dean sings in this chapter... I just... there are no words for you then.**

**So without furthur ado chapter three.. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Bum! Bum bum bum. Bum bum buuuuum!" Came Dean's voice from where he was lying on top his table mimicking playing the drums for each 'bum'. Everyone was looking at him, all with varrying expressions on thier faces. "Risin' up, back on the street" Dean started to sing as he sat on the table "Did my time took my chances. Went the distance now I'm back on my feet," Dean stood on the table "Just a man and his will to survive" he jumped of the table and began moving in between tables.<p>

Bela by now had her head on her table "I can not belive this is happening to me me." she whined.

Dean raised his eyebrow before before walking in front of her and continuing his song just a bit louder, smirk on his face.

"So many times it happens too fast. You trade your passion for glory," Bela glared and Dean simply smiled before turning from her looking now at Sam who's face was somewhere between dissaproving and ammused. "Don't loose your grip on the dreams of the past. You must fight to keep them alive." Dean made a dramatic motion with his hand before quickly turning to Castiel "It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight." Dean sang to the quiet boy who had that headlight look on his face again. "Risin' up to the challenge of our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night." He winked at Castiel who's eyes widened impossibly further before flushing red and ducking his head to once again observe his hands. He smiled to himself before heading over to Gabriel's table, hoping on top of it for his big finale. "And he's watching us aaaaall with the," Dean took a chance for a dramatic pause looking down at a snickering Gabriel "Eye of the Tiger!" He jumped off the table his arms spread wide, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Woo!" Gabriel said clapping "Encore!" Dean took a bow, smile not leaving his face.

"Man, don't encourage him." Sam told the other boy "We're lucky Crowley didn't hear that shit."

Dean rolled his eyes "We're lucky Crowley didn't hear us," Dean said in a high-pitched voice. "God stop being such a fucking pussy Samantha."

Sam stood "What did you call me?"

"Which one Pussy or Samantha?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Oh that's-"

"Don't bother with him Sam." Bela said standing putting a hand on Sam to calm him. "He's hardly worth it." Sam glared at Dean awhile before nodding stiffly and sitting down.

Dean smiled "Oh honey, I'm deffinitly worth it." Bela just rolled her eyes before going back to her essay. "So, you two going steady?" he asked the two of them "Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Lov-ers?" He turned to Sam "Give it to me straight Sammy, you pop the princesses cherry? Or was she already all used up by the time you got to her?"

"GO TO HELL!" Shouted Bela.

At the same time Sam shouted "ENOUGH!"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the shout of "What the hell is going on over there?" from across the hall.

Sam glared at Dean "You need to shut the hell up and just go sit at your table. There are four other people in here man, don't fuck it up for all of us,"

"Oh so you _can_ count. Thought maybe you'd taken one too many blows to the head with all those sports you played. Guess there's still a cell or two left."

Sam rolled his eyes "Yanno Winchester... I don't care what you say to me. You know why? You don't _matter._ I mean you could dissapear, just stop showing up one day and no one would care. Hell they probabably wouldn't even _notice. _You may as well not exists at this school."

Dean was silent for a long while, face blank. Then he broke out into a smile "Well I guess I should join something. Start mattering yanno? Maybe football, or basketball or oh wrestling! Or I could join all three and be just like you!" Bela and Sam shared a look before laughing "Maybe get on the pep squad, join student council. Whole nine yards. Better be careful Samantha I'm gonna be prom king someday and I don't want you crying when I win."

"You're not fooling anyone. You know no club would take you, _that's_ why you spend all you're time mocking them." Bela said

Dean nodded "Oh yeah, that must be it. Nothing to do with you all being a bunch of pertenious assholes and bitches."

"You don't even know any of us." Bela said in an exaperated tone.

"Well I don't know any Lepers either but I'm not gonna join any of thier fucking clubs" A gauff of laughter came from behind them, all three turned to see Gabriel, feet on the table a pack of skittles in his hands watching them all like they were an amusing TV rolled his eyes and turned back to the conversation he looked over at Castiel who was looking determaindly at his paper. "I'll prove my point." he said before walking over to the quiet boy's table. "Hey there, I'm Dean." Castiel glanced up before quickly looking back down. "You gota name?" He nodded "Can I hear it?"

"Castiel." he said quietly

Dean had to repress a shiver at the voice that came out of the quiet boy. It was like the boy had eaten a bowl of gravel for breakfast his voice was so rough. "Castiel... unusual name. I like it." Dean said smiling "Cas, Mind if I call you Cas?"

"I'd rather you didn-"

"Right so Cas I was hoping that you could settle something for me." Cas said nothing which Dean took as an agreement "You in any clubs Cas?"

Cas looked up and sighed "If I tell you will you go away?"

"Worth a try." Dean said smiling,

"Yes I'm in four."

"Which ones?"

"Latin club, Mathletes, Physics club and Debate team." Castiel listed off "I don't see how this is going to help you prove your point."

Dean nodded "Well watch and see Cas." he turned to Bela "You belong to the physics club?"

"That's an academic club." Bela said in a voice that said Dean should know better.

"So?" Dean said shrugging

"So," Bela said in a voice one would use to explain something to a small child "Academic clubs arn't the same as other clubs."

"To Cas they are." Dean said and turned to Cas "What do you guys do in Physics club."

"I see where your going with this now." Cas said a slight smile of his lips, "And I would think the name is rather self explanitory." Cas said

Dean laughed "Yeah, well humour me?" he flashed his best smile at Cas who blushed but didn't look away.

"In physics we talk about physics. Properties, theories, experiments we could test."

"So it's socail." Dean said "A little pathetic, no offense Cas-"

"Some taken."

"But none the less it's socail." Dean said not stopping in his sentence but throwing Cas a light smile at his comment.

"Yes, it's socail as well as academic." Castiel said.

"Hear that princess?" Dean asked Bela "Socail. Wanna join up? I'm sure Cas here would be thrilled to have ya."

Bela glared "No."

Dean nodded "Figured. And guess what I know _why_ you're never gonna join a club like that." he walked up to Bela, inches from her face "Because you're a pretencious bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it. review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
